Claim me
by rcjr3905
Summary: She wont let me have anything that I dont give her in return. This a just a short that I wanted to post for feedback. This is one of my first attempts to write. 2 shot only.
1. chapter 1

Our whole relationship has been give and take.We have been married 7 months. Ana is 5 months pregnant.

6 months ago

Ana and I just got back from our honeymoon. I have wanted to claim her ass since the day I took her virginity. It has been eating me alive how bad I want to claim every part of her.

But just like the little vixen she is she has completely astounded me.

While in the shower I told her I couldn't wait to claim her ass.

She turned to me and said, "Okay!"

"Yes finally!"

"I'll let you claim mine if I can claim yours." Wait what!

I have never done that. Elena tried to get me to do that but I would never let her have my ass.

"Ana be reasonable. I know you will enjoy it. I have never had any complaints."

"Really and how many virgin asses have you had?"

Okay she had me there. Every one of my subs were experienced and I never had to prepare them for anal play.

"Alright, I will let you claim mine so I can claim yours." I smirked because I get to finally claim every inch of her delectable body.

She and I got online and she decides to get a mold-a-dildo. She said if I am going to stick my monster cock in her ass. It was only fair to get the same size one in ass.

I love it when she get a smart moutg

When I got home last night our shipment had arrived. We had to prepare my cock for the mold. Ana read the instructions saying I had to be erect and dip my cock and balls in the bowl or the form. Then wait for it to set. She kept talking dirty in my ear. Whisper all the thing she couldn't wait to do to my cock. I swear I could have exploded without her even touching me. After 30 minute the mold had set. She walked out of the room because in order for my dick to come out it had to go soft. She can back 10 minutes later with a washcloth and cleaned my cock off.

"You've been such a good boy. I think you deserve a reward."

She took him in her mouth and slowly ran her warm mouth up and down my shaft. I hit the back of her throat every time she went down. She squeezed my balls just I felt them tighten. "Ana baby, you ready for my load?" She moaned mmhhhm. I felt the vibration. My balls tightened and I shot my load into her mouth. Man she really knew how to suck a mean dick.

Though it was so weird. Never in my life did I think I would be here making a mold of my dick so my wife could fuck me.

I told her to we would wait til the weekend and we would go to escala to play. Little did I know I was going to meet my newest mistress.

I left the office at 4:30 to be at escala before Ana. But she surprised me yet again.

I walked off the elevator headed to my room to get ready. Laying on the bed were my playroom jeans with a note. It said to be in position by 5 o'clock. What be in position! I quickly took a shower put on my jeans sans boxers. I made my way to the playroom. I went to the spot and kneeled on the floor. I placed my palms on my thighs. My heart was beating so fast. I can't believe I am the submissive. I swore after Elena I would never let someone have that power over me again. However, to have my wives submission she has to have mine. I have yet to have her submission. I haven't given her mine. But I couldn't let her go.

She said to me.

"My submission will not be taken. It will be earned.You have to earn my trust. Just I have to earn yours.

In walks my little vixen.

"You may look at me love." my eyes takes up her body.

"Yes mistress"I say and I could see the anger in her eyes she didn't like my response. OH SHIT I'M IN TROUBLE FUCK. I yelled in my head. Is she going to punish me.

"Don't call me that ever I am nothing like that bitch." Okay I should have seen that coming. She hates Elena. She still doesn't understand that she helped me.

"You need to pick something else I will never be your mistress," she sneared though clenched teeth.

"Yes my queen!" Oh she liked that one.

"Oh my love, I like that. Stand." I stood quickly and bowed my head again. I don't want a punishment for looking at her.

"You may look at me baby."

"Yes my queen."

"Baby why are we doing this."

"We are doing this so I can claim your ass" I said nervously.

She steeped out of her persona for a minute.

"Christian?" she questioned. "No we're doing this to learn mutual trust and respect on our partners."

"I understand my queen."

"Do you? Because I don't think so."

"Yes I do."

"I give you give. That is how this works. You still have everything she taught you ingrained in you. Take, take, take."

"No she is not in my head anymore." But really Elena was my only friend. She knew what I need for the last 12 years.

"We need to change that to what true BDSM is in a loving relationship. Just kinky fuckery between lover. Trust and respect go hand in hand. We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. I know that you are nervous about giving up control."

"It's not that." But really it was. She really did know me.

"It is. You just won't admit it. I'm nervous to."

"No Ana I want to do this. I like that you and I get another first."

"Okay if your sure. If you're okay. We will continue."

"Yes my queen. We can continue."

"Go lay on the bed on you knees." I could see her stepping in the straps and putting the dildo in the harness. She slowly walked to me ask.

"Are you ready my love."

"Yes my queen!" She took the lube and rubbed it in her hand. She rubbed in up and down the silicone cock. She took more lube and rubbed my rosebud. Okay that felt kind of good. She slowly put her finger in my ass. HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A LITTLE PAINFUL. But I always tell her pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin. That little pain shot right to my dick. He twitched.

Shit she is moving her finger in and out. Fuck that starting to feel good.

HOLY FUCK! She just added another finger. I can believe how good this feels.

Why haven't I don't this before?

She has been doing some research apparently. She is apparently searching for something in my ass. She is twisting her finger as she moves it in and out. HOLY SHIT! What was that? She added another finger going in and out. Spinning her fingers around and around. Shit she has three fingers in my ass. Fuck that feels amazing.

"I think you are almost ready."

I was speechless. All I could do was moan. "Are you ready for my nog cock baby" she said rubbing her hand up and down the shaft.

"Yes my queen."

"This might hurt a little but I will go slow." She took her fingers out of my ass and poured the lube over my asshole. Added more on the strapon. Rubbing it up and down as she placed it on my rosebud. I could feel the head of her cock trying for entry. She slowly pushed it in a little and out a little. Never letting the tip come out of my ass. Each time she went in she went a little further each time.

My ass felt like it was being ripped. But as the pain edged off. It was starring to feel pretty amazong. I let out a moan as she has herself all the way in. OH MY GOD. Ughhhh

"You okay, my love."

"Yes my queen."

"Okay. I am going to move."

"Yes my queen."

She slowly pulled out and back in. I could feel her cock moving out of my ass. She slowly pushed back in. She kept up the rythmm for about the next 10 minutes.

My dick was still sof. I am enjoying it but shouldn't I be hard. She picked up her pace ramming her cock in and out of my ass. Getting faster and harder she was truly fucking my ass. She smack my ass.

Oh that felt good.

"My queen"

"Yes, my love."

"I am enjoying this. But aren't I suppose to be hard."

"Christian I did a little research. It could take up to an hour to achieve what I am trying to do. Let's move you to your back. I can play with your cock while I finish fucking you ass."

"Okay, my queen. I will trust you."

She pulled her cock out of my ass and I laid on my back. She put the wedge pillow under me to raise my ass to her hip level. She added more lube and slowly pushed her cock back into my ass.

"Fuck, that felt good my queen."

I guess she truly did take my anal virginity. She slowly starts building up going harder and faster.

"MMM MMM" I softly moan this is starting to feel fantastic. She grabs a hold of my shaft. Lubes it up and starts moving her hand up and down. She starts ramming her cock in and out.

"Grab your cock."

"Yes my queen." I grab my cock in hand a start moving up and down. Oh this is starting to feel really good.

"That's it. Srroke your cock for me.I love watching you stroke your cock. Does that feel good?"

"Yes my queen. It feels so fucking good. Keep going. Ughhhh faster my queen."

She started getting faster.

We continued for next 20 minutes. I started feeling my whole body come alive. My whole body was tingling. What the fuck is happening to me. I felt like I needed to come but it wasn't coming.

"You like this. Don't you baby."

"Oh god yes I do." I can't believe it I actually enjoyed her fucking me.

MMM MMM I moaned again.

"Are you ready for the orgasm of your life?" What! She grabbed my dick and start stroking up and down squeezing it like she was milking a cow.

WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TRYING TO DO. I screamed in my mind. I am not a fucking cow.

"My queen what are you doing?" I stuttered. Ughhhh, I grunted. Just as steams of a milky suptence streamed out of my cock.

She just smirked. Then continued fucking and sqeezing me.

My whole body shutters with the most intense orgasm that has ever left my body.

"My queen. breathlessly I say "What was that? Never in my life has my whole body tingles." She pulls herself out of my ass. I stare at my flaccid dick perplexed. Never and I mean never has this happened.

She take the harness off. Climbs in bed and curls up next to me.

I stared at my dick and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Christian, Are you okay?c

"Yes Ana, I am fine. What the fuck did you do? Look at him you killed him."

She giggles. "I wanted to give you something new. While reseaeching anal play on men. I came across a site for proatate milking plus orgasm."

"What! So you milked me like a cow."

She giggles again. "Well, I guess I did! Did you like it?c

"Yes baby. It was out of this world. But could we maybe save this for special occasions. I really wanted to claim your ass. But you really killed him."

"WAIT! You will let me do it again."

"Yes baby I really enjoyed it. I also think we can try a few scene with you as my queen."(her eyes sparkled on that one).

"I would like that."

"You like the idea of being my queen."

"Yes Christian and you can be my king."

Oh I like the sound of that.

Mutual submission.

We walked to our bedroom. I laid her on the bed. Her clit was throbbing wanting it release. She must have really enjoyed the playroom. I licked and sucked on her clit. "Mmm my GOD Christian that feels so good."

I stuck my finger in and out and she moaned. I slowly took my finger out and rubbed it on her rosebud.

"Baby can I?."

"Yes. yes. yes God Christian you feel so good."

I push my finger in her tiny rosebud. I move my tongue in and out of her pussy. While I fingered her ass. My other thumb on her clit. She grabbed my hair and pulled hard. She started fucking my face in search of her release.

She screamed my name as her walls clenched my tongue. "CHRISTIANNNNNN..."

I removed my face from her core. Moved up her body to kiss her. She loved it when I made her taste herself.

A week later I got to claim her ass.

A/N I will come back and do the claiming of hers next chapter


	2. Claiming Her

Ugghh. I am so stressed. I was so looking forward to claiming my wife's lovely ass last week. But unfortunately I had to go to New York. Those idiots couldn't do anything right.

The elevator seemed to take forever today. Ughhhhh, I just want to get home and bury myself in my wife.

I walked into the penthouse after being away for 4 days.

"Ana." She didnt answer me. I wonder where she is. Taylor said that she had arrived home.

"Ana." Still no answer.

I walked into the bedroom. Nothing. Where the hell is my wife? I walked into the closet. Still nothing. I heard music coming from the bathroom.

Ohhhh, she must be in the bath. Nope, I was wrong. But the shower was on with a note on the door.

In her handwriting it said. "Are you ready to claim me like I did you?"

Yes! I have been looking forward to this all week.

I got called the next morning a deal was going south. I had to fly out right away. We have been emailing and we even had 2 skype sessions. She has been keeping me calm with the skyping. But masturbation can only feel good for so long. I miss my wife's tight pussy.

I grab my playroom jeans and head to the shower. I dont think I have ever taken a shower so fast in my life.

I pulled my jeans on and headed to the playroom. Oh my lovely little wife. I love that she subs for me. She always know just what I need.

"You may look at me." She raised her head with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at baby?"

"Nothing Sir." I let it go for now.

"I would like to claim your ass today. Are you up for it."

"What ever you like sir." I grabbed her chin and kissed her. I ran my tongue along her lips. She gasped like always. I slipped my tongue in. She tasted of strawberry and mint. God how I missed that taste.

"Rise and go to the bench." She stood up and walked her panty covered ass to the bench.

"I would like to gag you today."

"Yes sir."

"What are you hand signals?" She gave me a thumbs up for good, thumb sideways for yellow, and a hand up for stop.

I gathered the gag and kissed her lips before placing it.

I walked behind her and ran my hands up her legs and squeezed her ass. She moaned though the gag. I grabbed the delicate lace and ripped it from her body.

"My, my when the cats away, the mouse will play." She always astonishes me. She has a butt plug in.

I ran my hand along the crack of her ass and twist the plug. She moaned. I was so hard. I swear my zipper is about to burst. I had to have my wife her ass could wait.

I placed two fingers in her pussy and rubbed her Gspot. "Mmmmm baby did you miss me. You are drenched." I moved in and out of her pussy a few more times.

I pulled my pants down just enough for my dick to spring free. I slowly pushed the head in, them slammed my cock in. She moaned and started heavy breathing.

"You okay, baby?" She gave me a thumbs up. I started slamming into her chasing my realease. I could feel her walls clenching around me. She felt so good. "Mmmm, thats it baby, milk me. Milk my cock, thats right squeeze me baby."

I slammed in three more time when she clench me so tight. I shot my release into her tight little pussy. "Oh Annnnaaaa!" I really needed that.

"You still okay baby?" I got a thumbs up still. "You ready for this baby." I pushed the plug in a little. She moaned behind the gag and gave me a thumbs up again.

I grabbed the lube and rubbed it along my shaft. I grabbed the plug and pulled it out. Her whole was gaping ready to take my cock in it. "Baby, you look so sexy right now." I place the head of my cock to her anus and pushed slowly in.

She raised her hand with a sideways thumb. I stopped. "You okay baby." I pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Yes baby. Just give me a minute to get used to it. Go slowly please."

"Do you want the gag back?"

"Yes sir, please." I put the gag back in place.

I slowly pulled my cock out leaving the head in. I squeezed more lube on my shaft and pushed back in. She mumbled behind the gag. I watched as saliva dripped out from behind it. "Hush baby."

"You're so tight baby. You feel so good around me." I am trying my best to make this last but I have never had an ass this tight before. She felt so amazing. I started sliding in and out a little faster.

"You good to go a little faster baby." Thumbs up again. She was really enjoying this as much as me. She started meeting my thrust.

"Oh God Ana. Yes baby, that right push back." I reached around rubbing her clit. I knew was close. I kept slamming in and out chasing my release. "Give it to me Ana, Come now." She screamed behind the gag.

Two more thrust and I came so hard I saw stars.

I pulled out and reached to undo the gag. "God baby, that was fucking amazing. I cant wait to do that again." She just lay there breathing heavy. "You okay."

"Yes love, I don't think I have ever came so hard. I swear I saw stars."

"So, you will let me do it again?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded and smiled.

"I cant wait baby. You knew just what I needed. I love you."

"I love you too, Christian." I wrapped her up in the sheet and picked her up. I carried her down to our room and placed her on the bed. She immediately rolled over and closed her eyes.

I kissed her head and climbed in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her. I swear I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
